Hot For You
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Ruby has been helping Blake deal with her heat cycle for months now. How could she not be happy about getting to help her crush with such a situation? However poor timing might have this one turn out a bit differently. One-shot, ladybug, catdick.


_**Alright so that is that. Ladybugs this time, requested by Lavits Dragoon. Be warned, not just futa, but cat-dick. so if you're not into that then sorry. The usual, blake in heat, ruby helps. So without further ado, enjoy the smut.**_

* * *

Blake's heart beat faster as she walker, her teammates beside her as they headed for their last class of the day. She could feel it like a fever, or as if she'd just ran a mile. Her body heating up, sweating a bit, a touch of adrenaline. She was in heat.

Humans didn't know a lot about faunus biology, mostly because they didn't try. It didn't help how varied it was though. People adopted traits from their animal aspects sure, but what they got could be fairly random. Aside from the outward traits people could get changed vision and hearing, different taste buds, cold blood, and all kinds of other things. Blake had come down with one of the worst in her opinion.

"I think I'm going to skip this one." She says, getting her teammates' attention. "I think I've got a fever. I'm a bit heated."

"Alright." Yang says, a bit of a worried look on her face. "If you're not feeling well then go ahead. Think you're getting sick?"

"Maybe. I'm sure it'll pass in a few days." She says.

"Drink plenty of fluids." Weiss reminds her.

"Right, thanks." She says and turns, heading towards their dorm.

While she didn't like lying to her teammates, she was embarrassed about admitting the truth. Every month, for a few days, she went into a kind of heat. Her body would put off pheromones and her libido would spike. Unfortunately it paired horribly with another trait she'd gotten, one that was right between her legs.

As she finally made it back to the dorm she closed the door behind her and breathed deeply. Immediately she walked over and closed the windows and drapes before she undid her top, taking it off and tossing it aside. Then came her shoes and socks, and then her uniform's skirt. Left in just her underwear she walked into the bathroom, turning on the cold water and splashing some on her face.

Undoing her bow as well she set that aside and braced her hands on the side of the sink. This was a bad one, a really bad one. Usually she could sit through class at least, even go the whole time just taking breaks to relieve herself of the tension. Coming to Beacon had made it harder, and when she couldn't find time she'd end up in a state not unlike the one she was in now. Luckily she'd found what was undoubtedly the best outlet to help with it, for now though, she'd just have to wait.

…

Ruby fidgeted as she sat in class, looking up at the clock. Class was taking forever, or at least it felt like it. For a normal person on a normal day class could feel long. For Ruby, who always wanted to be doing things faster, it seemed to take even longer. Then add in that she really wanted to get out so she could go make sure Blake was okay and it just seemed to go at a snail's pace.

Eventually though, as all things do, it came to an end. Ruby stood up and began putting her things away as Yang and Weiss did the same. "So what are you guys doing now?" She asks.

"I'm going to be studying in the library." Weiss says. "Try and get some of this homework done right away."

"Nerd." Yang says, "I'm gonna hit the gym, stretch my muscles after all that sitting. You wanna join?"

"No, I'm gonna go check on Blake, make sure she's okay." Ruby says.

"Good on you. Don't stay too long if you don't have to though, she likes her space enough when she's not sick." Yang says.

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna do what I can to help." Ruby says and turns, heading out the door and back to the dorm. She took a brisk pace, but didn't break into a run or even a jog, not wanting anything to seem suspicious. While she wanted to hurry and make sure everything was okay, drawing attention was the last thing that she wanted to do.

She knew it had to be bad if Blake was going to ditch class. Usually she'd make it through and then the two of them would find a nice secluded spot for some alone time and… She blushed a bit at the memories of how she had "helped" with Blake's heat the past few months.

When she found out about it, completely by accident, she'd made Blake explain everything. Of course, once she knew that it caused her distress, and that there was a way to fix it, she had to volunteer to help. It was just the right thing to do. The fact that she'd had a crush on Blake since basically day one and now she'd get to have sex with her just made a perfectly reasonable, rational, not at all selfish decision that much easier.

Not that she was under any delusion that it was anything more for Blake. She knew it was just a physical thing that she went through, and Ruby was glad to help. She wasn't stupid about it either, she'd made sure to tell Blake not to finish inside her; she didn't want to be a mother in Beacon after all.

Finally making it to the dorm she takes a deep breath and then opens it up and steps inside. "Blake?" She asks, calling out as she closes the door behind her. There's a blur for a moment and she's pressed back against the door with a pair of lips against her own. A warm soft body pushed her against the door and she wrapped her arms around them, her eyes closing as she returned the kiss.

When it finally broke she was already breathing heavily. "So, bad then?" Ruby asks, looking into Blake's eyes.

"Very." She answers with a look of hunger in her eyes.

Ruby swallowed slightly. She knew that look. She liked that look. "Right, okay then. We should, uh, we should get started." She says.

"Gods yes." Blake says, starting to undo the buttons on Ruby's top, leaning in to kiss her neck before sucking on it.

Ruby bit her lip to keep from moaning out at that. In almost no time at all her shirt was opened up and she pulled it off with her cloak as Blake immediately made move to get her bra off as well. A moment later and that was gone as well before she was pressed into the door by another kiss, Blake's tongue pushing into her mouth. She welcomed it with her own as she melted against Blake.

"We should…" She says, between kisses, "Bed."

She felt Blake's hands move down to her ass, squeezing and lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around Blake as she kept the kiss going while Blake turned and carried her over to the bed. A just a few steps later and she fell back, landing with a small bounce on the bed with Blake over her.

Then Blake stood up, stepping back and forcing Ruby to unwrap her legs, giving her the first real look at her. It was now she realized that Blake was completely naked, with a small sheen of sweat already on her. Her faunus ears were laid back as she looked down at Ruby, her chest rising and falling with her breath, and between her legs her cock was hard and standing up straight. Ruby knew it didn't look normal, no it was somewhat feline as well, but she didn't mind in the slightest.

Blake wasted no time them, grabbing Ruby's feet and pulling her boots off. Then Ruby's skirt followed, tossed aside haphazardly. Just a second later and she grabbed at Ruby's tights, pulling them and her panties off in one go, leaving her bare on the bed.

Ruby scooted back on the bed a bit, getting completely on it and moving back against the pillows. Blake climbed on after her, crawling up to her and kissing her again. Ruby's arms wrapped around her again, one on her back and the other in her hair.

Blake broke the kiss and moved down, kissing and sucking on her neck, then down further to her breasts. One hand found her chest, groping her breasts and massaging it as her lips moved to the other, sucking on her and flicking her tongue over the nipple.

"Blake!" Ruby moaned out, arching her back and pressing her chest up towards her. "I don't… I don't know how much time we have."

"We better hurry then." Blake says, "I'm not missing this chance." She reached down, grabbing Ruby's thighs and spreading her legs. Moving between them she rubbed her shaft along Ruby's wet slit. "You ready?" She asks.

"Oh yeah." Ruby says, wrapping her legs around Blake. "I'm ready."

"Good." Blake says and adjusts her angle, pushing herself into Ruby. She puts one hand beside Ruby's head on the bed for support, the other still massaging her chest as she pushes in. Then she slowly begins to draw back, the flattened barbs dragging lightly against her.

"Oh gods." Ruby says. It was a very unique sensation, there was no doubt about that. Blake's shaft had small rubbery barbs on it, but mostly they stayed flattened down, adding a unique feeling to it. It was only when she finished that they spread out. If she didn't pull out then it would lock her in for a bit.

"Fuck, that is so much better already." Blake says, "You feel so good."

"Yeah I do. Feel better if you moved more though." Ruby says.

"Like this?" Blake says, and thrusts back in a bit faster, causing Ruby to gasp.

"Oh yeah definitely like that."

"Good." Blake says as she begins to thrust some more, slowly at first, pulling her hips back and then thrusting in a bit faster. Gradually she picked up the pace, going faster and faster a bit at a time.

"Ohh, Blake." Ruby moans out, rolling her hips to meet her thrusts. "Harder, please."

Blake obliges, increasing not just in speed but also force as she thrusts into her. Leaning down she presses her face into the crook of Ruby's neck, her muscles flexing as she gets lost in the pleasure of it. Using both hands to brace herself now she thrusts even harder into her, the bed swaying a bit. If they hadn't been so lost in each other they may have worried about the books coming loose and causing it to collapse, but in the heat of the moment that was the farthest thing from their of their minds.

"Gods, Blake, yes!" Ruby cries out, clutching at her back. She was close now, and based on what she knew from their experiences so was Blake. She just needed a bit more though, a little bit more to push her over the edge.

It didn't take long. Blake shifted, adjusting to be propped up on her elbows instead of her hands. One grabbed at the back of her hair. With the shift and a slightly different angle it was enough to set her off, causing her to arch her back and grit her teeth as she tensed up. Clutching at Blake as she came she tightened around her shaft and gritted her teeth.

Lost in the pleasure and the heat though, that was enough to set Blake off as well. Without the mind to pull out first instead she instinctively thrusted in. Locked into Ruby by the spines she shot her load deep within her. As she did she turned her head and bit down on her shoulder as she clung to her. Between the pleasure of what happened and the pain at the bite it ripped a sound from Ruby. With her eyes screwed shut she let out a loud cry as the two of them came together.

Their breathing began to settle then as they both started to come down. With the blood already leaving Blake's shaft Ruby could feel it softening a bit, the barbs no longer holding her in. Both of them were covered in sweat and simply lay together, breathing heavily. Unfortunately that only lasted for a moment.

The door burst open and Yang rushed into the room. "Ruby I heard a scream are you okay!" She said as she charged in. Instead of finding her sister in danger though, she found her underneath Blake, naked, sweaty, and with what looked to be a panicked look on her face.

Of course, the moment her surprise ended, that was more than enough to set her off as well, in an entirely different way. "What the fuck is going on here!" She cried out as she slammed the door, her eyes turning red and flames bursting to life in her hair. Marching forward quickly she reaches out to grab a now scared Blake and pull her off of Ruby, only to be stopped at the last moment.

"Wait!" Ruby cries out, holding out an arm and getting Yang's attention. In the moment that she does Blake moves off herself, pulling out and cowering towards the wall away from Yang. Ruby slowly sits up, grabbing the blanket to cover herself and getting between the two of them. "Don't hurt her."

"Don't hurt her?" Yang asks, "I hear you scream in pain and I come in here to find her on top of you? Naked? What in hell is going on here?" She waves her arms as she speaks, glowering down at the both of them.

"Remember when she said she was sick earlier?" Ruby says, "Well she's in heat."

"Heat? HEAT?" She shouts. "Oh what a damn good excuse to try and plow my sister."

"It's true!" Ruby says, "It happens every month for just a few days. Usually she's more in control it was just bad today. It was just one bite, and my aura protected me."

"She's been using this trick on you for months?"

"It's not a trick." Ruby says, "She gets sick. Fever, nausea, stuff like that. She can do it herself but its better with a person, so I offered to help. I _wanted_ to help."

"Excuse me?" She asks, giving a look between rage and confusion.

"I mean she's really pretty and I've had a crush on her since we formed teams." Ruby admits, "I was happy to help her with this. Ecstatic! I… I love her. So she didn't use me, she didn't hurt me, so don't hurt her. If anything I used her." She looks down a bit at that.

Yang blinks a bit in surprise, her eyes returning to their violet color. "You… you do?" She asks, "I didn't know that. I mean, you never really mentioned anything."

"That's cause I didn't think it mattered. Then I found out about this and well, I thought it was as good as I could get." She confesses.

Blake sat back, taking in it all. At first she'd just been terrified of Yang, but then Ruby had jumped to her rescue, even while naked and exhausted. Then she'd confessed her feelings that Blake certainly hadn't expected. Sure Ruby had pushed her to help with the heat but she'd assumed it was just Ruby's ever-present desire to help in every way she could. Knowing Ruby had feelings for her though, that was different.

Come to think of it, she had certainly felt different about her for a while. Not right after their first time, but little by little over the months spent together. She'd been enjoying Ruby's company, both in heat and out, more and more. She'd pegged it as just a growing friendly affection, but she knew there was more to it. In hindsight, with Ruby having put the name to it, she could see it much more clearly, like a puzzle piece falling into place to show the whole picture. Somewhere along the way she'd fallen for her right back.

"I just…" Ruby says, "I just thought I should be happy with what I had."

"You love me?" Blake asks, getting their attention.

Ruby gets a look in her eye again, almost like fear, and a bit of sadness. "Y-yeah. I'm sorry. I know you'll probably wanna stop now since- mmm." She's cut off as Blake kisses her, putting one hand on the back of her head softly.

"I love you too." She says.

"You… you do?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, I do." She says, looking her in the eyes.

The moment is broken, once again, by Yang. "Wonderful." She says, "Look, I may not like the whole screamed in pain thing but I'll give you a pass, once." She says, "Cause I mean, my sister having sex with someone she loves is her business. I'm happy for you both, or at least I will be once I'm over this."

"That's good to hear." Ruby says with a smile, "I was worried you would do… well what you almost did."

"Yeah." Yang says, "Now, I'm going to leave, because I'm already pretty sure I'll never forget what I saw here. Did not need the image of my little sister dripping somebody else's cum onto a bed seared into my brain."

"Huh?" Ruby says, looking down, and then adjusts the cover to hide more of herself while she blushes deeply.

"Right. So I'm going." Yang says, turning to leave. At the door she stops though. "You've got three hours. When I come back I don't want to see any hint of what you did. Gonna be a while before I'm over that. I'll keep Weiss out till then too."

"Thanks, Yang. I love you." Ruby says.

"Love you too." She says, shaking her head a bit and walking out the door.

"Well, that was a thing." Ruby says.

"A weird one, yes." Blake says.

"So, does this mean we're girlfriends now?" Ruby asks, turning to look at her.

"If you want it to." Blake says.

"I do." Ruby says, "I really do."

"Then yes."

"Yay." Ruby says with a smile. "So um, what now? I've never had a girlfriend before."

"Well, I'm still in heat." She glances down for a second at her already hardening shaft, "You're naked, and we have three hours alone, where we don't have to hold back."

"Oh… awesome." Ruby says as Blake leans in, kissing her again. Today was turning out to be a very, very good day.

* * *

 _ **Done and done. The next one might take a bit, it's longer. Doubtless will be the longest I've written so far. Anyway if you liked this one, please leave a review. I do enjoy getting them and it helps my writing. And with that I'll let you go. Thanks for reading and have a good day.**_


End file.
